vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sunken (Oxenfree)
Summary The Sunken are the former crew members and military passengers of the experimental nuclear submarine, USS Kanaloa, who had seemingly long since lost their humanity and turned into a kind of hive mind. While not inherently malevolent, they are the main antagonists of Oxenfree. Shortly after the launch of the submarine on January 15, 1941, on a test run, it ran into technical problems due to which it signalled the nearby Harden Comms Tower for help. The comms officer on duty, Maggie Adler, interpreted the garbled distress signal as an attempt to jam radio and sent an alert to the nearby ships to search and destroy, if needed. The USS Walter Roy would respond and fire upon the source of the signals, destroying the Kanaloa and seemingly killing all on board, which included 85 officers and 12 army passengers. In reality, the nuclear reactor implosion had separated the people from their dimensional existence, trapping them into a parallel void-like dimension outside of time and space. The people on board were determined to get back, and for that, they were prepared to do anything... Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: The Sunken (collectively). Individual members include Henry Griffin, Calvin Gilbert, Francis Salter and Anna Shea among many others. Origin: Oxenfree Gender: None as a hive mind. Individual members included both males and females. Age: In their 30s to 50s at the time of sinking. Likely an unfathomable billions of years old (Had observed the beginning and ending of the multiverse and its rebirth, multiple times) Classification: Hive mind, "Ghosts", The Former Crew and Passengers of the USS Kanaloa Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 9), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Exists outside space-time and views time non-linearly, being able to influence events during any time period), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Can turn an area of space unexitable or unenterable, causing anyone to warp to a different area on attempting to enter or exit that space), Time Manipulation (Can create time loops and trap people in them, forcing them to repeat events eternally. Can also stop and rewind time), Causality Manipulation (Can cause changes in the present, by changing events in the past. These changes have great precision, causing no butterfly effect but only the desired outcome), Teleportation (Can teleport people and objects, can teleport from timelines other than the one it is focussing on), Possession (Can possess people to make them perform actions or to communicate through them), Mind Control and Manipulation (Can mind control individuals into doing its bidding. Can degenerate the minds of its absorbed victims, causing the loss of individuality and higher intellect, making the victim dependant on the hive mind for higher thought), Memory Manipulation (Can make people forget events or remember events that never happened), Technological Manipulation (Has a considerable degree of control over existing technology, using it to trap or mislead people, communicate etc.), Illusion Creation, Summoning (Of alternate timeline versions of people and objects), Cosmic Awareness, Precognition (Has seen the beginning and end of the universe nigh-infinite times and can simulate how every event is likely to occur with total accuracy), Probability and Fate Manipulation (Can force an outcome to occur no matter how hard people may try to avoid it), Alternate Future Display, BFR and Absorption (Can pull people within the multiverse into the void its present in, eventually assimilating them, causing the loss of individuality and making them a part of the hivemind), Existence Erasure (Can delete people from the timeline, erasing them and any traces of them from existence and removing all memory of the person from everyone. This has great precision and doesn't result in much noticeable change in the general functioning of society), Power Bestowal (Allowed Alex to retain her memories after every time loop. Enabled her to communicate with other timeline versions of herself), Breaking the Fourth Wall Attack Potency: Unknown (The Sunken do not have a physical presence in the real world, and are only able to influence events from the dimension they are stuck in) Speed: Immeasureable (Exists outside of space-time and can interact with multiple timelines as well as the past, present and future of each simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Due to lacking a physical presence) Striking Strength: Unknown (Due to lacking a physical presence) Durability: Unknown (Due to lacking a physical presence) Stamina: Limitless (Have never ceased their attempts to re-enter the world even after living through and witnessing the beginning and ending of the multiverse multiple times) Range: High Multiversal+ (The Sunken influence events from outside space-time. The Oxenfree multiverse is confirmed to contain infinite timelines) Standard Equipment: Some equipment for radio communication via Morse Code. Intelligence: Supergenius, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Have witnessed and memorised the happenings of the multiverse, including its beginning, end and rebirth, multiple times. Can use this knowledge to predict with unerring accuracy any future events. Can cause changes in timelines with virtually nonexistent Butterfly Effect or paradoxes. Can interact with alternate timelines and the past, present and future of each simultaneously. While initially composed of 97 minds, the absorption of newer minds over the years and possibly Alex's nigh-infinite retries, it may now be nigh-infinite to infinite in number) Weaknesses: Does not have a physical presence in the real world. Even though they have tried nigh-infinite times, they haven't been able to re-enter the real world, with their only two possible outcomes (so far) being absorbing Alex into themselves or getting sealed by having the portals closed. Cannot communicate properly, requiring a host to possess or Morse Code radio signals for communication. Can be prevented from exerting influence upon the universe with the help of radio signals, although the exact nature and working of this process is not known. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Oxenfree Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Characters